Agonía
by BiLuLu55
Summary: porque aquel mundo, al igual que el dolor de una perdida, no tiene fin.


**serie/anime: The Walking Dead**

**parejas: ninguna**

**sinopsis: "****_porque aquel mundo, al igual que el dolor de una perdida, no tiene fin"_****_  
_**

**Advertencias: ninguna**

**Notas: Tengo que admitir que no pensaba escribir sobre TWD y mucho menos de alguien que no fuese Daryl, o Carl. Tampoco tenia planeado meter a Lori (un personaje que deteste desde el principio) pero uno saca la inspiración de las cosas mas extrañas, en los momentos mas extraños, y acaba escribiendo las cosas mas extrañas.**

**Esto NO es un RickxLori, son solo los pensamientos de Rick, nada con un hilo fijo o que signifique mucho.**

* * *

**_Agonía~_**

**_Capitulo único._**

Rick podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos por los pasillos de la prisión, era el eterno martirio por su locura. Realmente no tenía la menor idea de porque, en vez de tomar en brazos a su bebe y aferrarse a ella como marino a un poste, había decido tomar un hacha y comenzar cortar las cabezas de los caminantes.

Se preguntaba si sus compañeros podían entender esa acción temeraria o simplemente la desconocían, como él. Se sentía como estar en una especie de trance, estaba furioso y la angustia era tal que no cabía en su pecho, quizá por eso cortaba los cráneos con tanta precisión y facilidad. No registraba exactamente sus movimientos o los movimientos de los caminantes, solo sabía que algo realmente grande estaba atascado como un nudo en su garganta, y necesitaba dejarlo salir, de la manera que fuese.

La muerte de Lori le hacía sentir egoísta. Solo pensar en su trato para con ella en las últimas semanas le hacía verse como el ser humano más cruel sobre el planeta. Se sentía como mierda, olía como mierda, lo que hacía era mierda.

Y aun en esa situación se cuestionaba si el amor que Lori y el profesaban era tan puro y genuino como lo fue una vez. Pero no hay que engañarse, Rick tenía esa respuesta en alguna parte de su ser, bajo cincuenta llaves por miedo a la predecible verdad.

Le faltaba el aire y sus pasos se hacían pesados, no había miedo, no había incertidumbre, solo dolor, un horrible he insoportable dolor. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado una pierna, así escueto y fácil podía describirlo. Le habían quitado su único sostén y ya no podía mantenerse, pues Lori junto con Carl fueron su única razón, y ahora todo se desmoronaba como si nunca hubiese existido nada.

Tan acostumbrado estaba al rostro de la mujer, tan acomodado se sentía con el hecho de haberse casado, como si hubiera logrado un objetivo y nada podía sacárselo. Pero eso ya no estaba, todo lo que creo con sus manos se volvió polvo y desapareció, todo lo que el ser humano había construido con tanto esmero, simplemente, moría.

La vida de cada persona se había vuelto tan corta como la de una mariposa, emitiendo la belleza efímera, remplazándola con un paisaje cubierto de sangre y esperanza. Y la esperanza- que nace a partir de una necesidad imprescindible- es el arma más cruel de todas, pues te destruye lentamente, y con una sonrisa.

En aquellos tiempos de muerte todo el mundo tenia esperanza, todo el mundo tenia fe. En aquellos tiempos cada persona en la tierra creía que aquel mundo destruido iba a renacer, que aquello solo era una barrera que pasar.

Todos se equivocaban.

El mundo siempre había sido hostil, siempre cruel y hasta enfermizo, eso que Vivían ahora no era más que años y años de sufrimiento en forma de personas –y personas por decirles de alguna forma- .

Aquel mundo era… era como el segundo antes de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, como la navaja fuertemente contra la piel pero sin cortar por completo, como estar al borde del precipicio pero sin caer, solo tambaleando, infinitamente tambaleando.

Aquella tierra era eso, la agonía eterna. La pesadilla nunca terminaría, la navaja nunca cortaría, nunca caerías para una muerte segura, solo estarías allí, siempre al borde de la muerte, rozándola con la yema de los dedos pero jamás tocándola. Y la sensación de muerte nunca se iría, nunca te acostumbrarías, porque no hay persona que esté lista para la muerte, no importa cuanto haya pensado en eso.

Por eso nadie pertenece a ese mundo, porque no hay persona alguna que pueda vivir en la agonía. Porque aquel mundo, al igual que el dolor de una perdida, no tiene fin.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y espero que hayan captado la onda del shot.**

**paz :v **


End file.
